borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chulainn
Slag Slag baked beans slag and slag On the variant chart, there's a feculent variation... Maliwan's prefix for slag elemental. Wha? --Azaram (talk) 01:10, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :yup. i just activated my Luck of the Zaphords SHiFT code and received a Feculent Chulainn. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 16:03, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :A Feculent Chulainn is a Chulainn that spawned without an accessory. (A bit like the department-of-redundancy-department "Slaged Slagy" Bandit SMG that one char of mine uses.) Most Uniques are blue-rarity, and blue-rarity weapons are not guaranteed to have an accessory. Dämmerung 17:15, May 22, 2013 (UTC) When more than one person in the party has this equipped the self slag effect goes away.Disturbedpuppy (talk) 04:21, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Worst weapon for Hellborn Krieg? If Krieg has Delusional Damage, Chulainn's dual elemental nature gives him two chances to set himself on fire. That sounds good, but the fire then does double damage-- or triple damage in UVHM-- because Chulainn thoughtfully slagged him. I don't know whether maxed Numbed Nerves and Elemental Empathy (neither of which can be amplified by a classmod) are enough to compensate, but on the surface, this could be the worst possible combo since an Anarchy Gaige first tried to use Infinity. Dämmerung 21:52, May 20, 2013 (UTC) : Maybe, but what about Hellborn/Mania Krieg? Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 17:27, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :: I think that Hellborn/Mania Krieg is only viable while wielding a Moxxi weapon, ideally also while wearing Flame of the Firehawk. Otherwise, Mania wants shields down, but survival while Hellborn-immolated demands shields up. It's a tricky combination, in theory at least. Me, I'm supplementing my Hellborn with Bloodlust instead. Either way, Chulainn is right out. Dämmerung 19:15, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :::: Not if you have Release the Beast and Thrill of the Kill; I'm easily able to keep my health up while on fire. I barely even notice status effects. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 19:26, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Nice! Mania/Hellborn, then. I still wouldn't want to start off slagged. But you'll have to try it and report back. Dämmerung 19:30, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Alright, will do. Thanks for the idea, though; this could potentially allow you to permanently Release the Beast(!). Okay maybe not, but it'd certainly increase the self-damage. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 19:43, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Blue-rarity Maliwan SMGs "The Chulainn is the only blue-rarity Maliwan SMG in the game" I don't think this is the case anymore, some hotfix somewhere appears to have fixed that, because I found this generic Maliwan SMG with a blue rarity in a red chest. Or was this ever the case? The Nightmare Tank (talk) 01:39, December 14, 2013 (UTC) : I was just going to point that out. I got me some blue maliwan guns just recently. I don't recall getting some way back though, so maybe it used to be the case. TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 09:17, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :: If no-one's going to delete that bullet from the notes, I will. It not only is clearly a false statement but the "blue" links to the large Crysalisk and not the rarity page. Captain McPants (talk) 10:41, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Synergy with LBT Gaige I came across this weapon while playing Gaige and thought it might have synergy with the Little Big Trouble tree, as the tree has bonuses to shock damage. Is there anyone experienced with the Mechromancer who can expand on this, and possibly include a note about this? Cybersteel8 (talk) 06:26, June 8, 2014 (UTC) I haven't played Gaige to a high level but if your interested in checking it out, there is also the Florentine which has similar effect and doesn't slag the user. 16:05, June 8, 2014 (UTC)